


I Swear I Could Fly

by Wisdomm



Series: good boy saga [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, F/F, au where Alyssa has a blue and white budgie named river, he hates greg, he loves Emma though, here you go prom discord, its the river fic!!!, this is for u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomm/pseuds/Wisdomm
Summary: There was a point where Mrs. Greene first sat down little ten-year-old Alyssa and had to explain her daddy wasn’t actually going to come back. So suddenly everything felt so big and empty in the Greene household, and Veronica had to find something to fill the void that Alyssa’s father had left. So that’s how Alyssa ended up with a blue-and-white budgie who she named River. The bird brought out a sparkle in Alyssa’s eyes that Mrs. Greene hadn’t seen since the last time Mr. Greene was in the picture, and despite her not particularly liking River, Mrs. Greene- like Alyssa- soon considered the bird family.





	I Swear I Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

> river fic is HERE

There was a point where Mrs. Greene first sat down little ten-year-old Alyssa and had to explain her daddy wasn’t actually going to come back. So suddenly everything felt so big and empty in the Greene household, and Veronica had to find something to fill the void that Alyssa’s father had left. So that’s how Alyssa ended up with a blue-and-white budgie who she named River. The bird brought out a sparkle in Alyssa’s eyes that Mrs. Greene hadn’t seen since the last time Mr. Greene was in the picture, and despite her not particularly liking River, Mrs. Greene- like Alyssa- soon considered the bird family.

\---

River was six years old when he left the Greene household for the first time to visit Alyssa’s ‘boyfriends’ house. Lucky for Alyssa, like Greg, Emma was also a Nolan. Emma was in-fact, the Nolan that Alyssa was  _ actually  _ dating. Not like Mrs. Greene could ever know.

It was kind of good that Alyssa wasn’t actually dating Greg for real. Because River absolutely hated Greg and Alyssa had no idea why.

“River must hate men.” Was Emma's explanation when she brought it up.

“Fair enough, the only man I love  _ is _ River.” Was Alyssa’s response when she walked into the kitchen, the bird flying from his spot on her shoulder to the counter. By now, Alyssa had become a regular at the Nolan household, but it was River who’d never been before. She immediately went for the fridge, taking out a stalk of celery to cut into bits for River.

Emma followed her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist from behind. “‘Lys, I don’t think River likes me either.” She whispered when the budgie started making angry noises at Emma from the counter.

“He’s just possessive.” Alyssa put a bit of peanut butter on three of the celery pieces and gave them to River, who almost immediately calmed down. “How about this, once he’s done snacking you wanna sing for him? He likes music.”

“You want me to sing to your bird?”

“Maybe a bit for me too.” Alyssa smiled. “Not my fault my girlfriend has such an amazing voice.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’ll play guitar for you two. But only because I don’t want River to hate me if I’m going to spend my life with you. If I’m in love with a Greene I’ve gotta love all the Greenes. Except maybe your mother.” Emma joked which earned her a playful elbow from the girl in front of her. Though Alyssa’s reaction may just be her own way of distracting herself from the thought of spending her life with Emma. She leaned her head back to give Emma a quick kiss on the lips, which was swiftly interrupted by a  _ plack _ sound of what was presumably celery dropping and more angry screeching from River.

“Wow. He  _ is  _ possessive.” Emma whispered.

—-

“It’s not gonna bite me or break my guitar?”

“Em, he’s a budgie. He couldn't break your guitar if he wanted too.” Alyssa reassured her. “Now please,” she gently rested her hand on Emma’s. “Play for us?

Emma nodded, squinting at the budgie one final time before going to play  _ City of Stars _ on her guitar, trying to ignore Rivers silence (for once during this god-forsaken visit) and that look of true love that Alyssa gave her everytime she played, since she’s never looked into Alyssa’s eyes while performing and  _ not _ messed up. When Emma finally finished, she noticed River had moved from his default spot on Alyssa’s shoulder and was hopping around the bed while parroting the song. Emma cautiously set her guitar aside and held out her hand, extending her pointer finger for River to climb onto. River did, and chirped happily. Emma smiled, and brought her other hand up to give River a head scratch. 

“I told you he likes music. He likes you too. How could he not, Emma?” Alyssa said softly, sitting next to her girlfriend and leaning her head on the others shoulder. “You’re perfect.”

Emma smiled, and leaned in to kiss Alyssa. River was too busy climbing up Emma’s arm to complain, though. When Alyssa pulled back, she leaned her forehead against Emma’s and stayed like that for a moment. Until River squawked right into Emma’s ear. Ow. Alyssa got an idea. 

“River says he likes you, but if you ever hurt a hair on my head he’d peck your eyes out in a heartbeat, hon.” Alyssa grinned.

“Well lucky for him, I’d rather die than make you mad.” Emma chuckled, glancing at the bird. Then realization dawned on her. “Wait, you can speak bird?” She gasped, because Emma’s an idiot at heart.

Alyssa smiled. “Yea. Every bird owner can speak bird!” She lied. River chirped again.

“What’s he say now?” Emma asked, taking River into her other hand and holding him in between her and Alyssa.

“That.. Greg’s a dumbass.” Alyssa nodded. Emma laughed and her nose scrunched up in a way that was absolutely adorable to Alyssa. 

“I like that bird.” Emma smiled, giving River a head scratch. “He knows what’s up.”

—-

“Alyssa! Alyssa!” River chirped repeatedly. Emma was now watching the bird curiously. She had forgotten up until now that Budgies can talk. This was about the third time River had stayed in the Nolan residence or so.

“Can I make him say something?” Emma said. Alyssa nodded.

“Go for it.”

“River, say gay rights! gay rights!!” Emma grinned. She repeated the phrase a few more times until eventually, River squawked before chirping what sounded like;

“Gay rights!”

Emma cheered and picked him up, racing downstairs to the kitchen with the bird with Alyssa following close behind.

“What are you doing?” Alyssa asked.

“Giving him a treat. I need to reward him being an ally so he doesn’t end up like your mother.” Emma paused, and looked at River. “Did I just compare Alyssa’s mother to a bird? I’m so sorry, River. You don’t deserve that.” She frowned. Alyssa laughed at that, but playfully punched Emma in the arm she wasn’t holding River with anyway. Alyssa stuck her tongue out in response. Emma took out another piece of celery and put peanut butter on it for River. 

River immediately hopped off Emma’s hand onto the counter, grabbing the celery with his feet before eating it. Emma really couldn’t get enough of how cute this bird is. She spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the bird, and Alyssa’s heart melted at the sight of her girlfriend and loved pet getting along.

—-

Emma and Alyssa were officially out as a couple. Mrs. Greene knew and had officially invited Emma Nolan for dinner which she was understandable terrified of. Luckily enough, River and Alyssa were prepared to give Emma the warmest welcome to her first time in the Greene household, even if Mrs. Greene’s smile still looked a bit forced. 

Dinner went over as smooth as it could’ve gone with Alyssa’s mother and Emma at the same table, but Mrs. Greene made it abundant that Emma Nolan was absolutely  _ not _ allowed in Alyssa’s room. So when Mrs. Greene went upstairs, Alyssa did too, and she returned with River. 

“River liked Unruly Heart, too. He was bound to when I listened to it ten or so times. Plus he likes your voice.” Alyssa said, sitting down next to Emma on the couch. River hopped off Alyssa’s shoulder and onto her leg, before crossing over to Emma’s leg and chirping as a hello. “I guess him and I have that in common.”

“You should’ve told me, ‘Lyssa. I would’ve brought my guitar and given him a live performance.” Emma paused. “Okay, no I wouldn’t of. Your mom scares me.” She said the last part in barely a whisper. 

“Alyssa loves Emma! Alyssa loves Emma!” The budgie suddenly squawked. Emma gasped.

“Did you teach him to say that?!” Emma said.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. “No, Emma. He picked it up from my secret half-sibling my dad had after he faked his own death, who snuck into my house to meet my bird.”

“Really?”

“No! Emma,  _ yes _ , I taught him to say that.” 

“Well, thanks. I love you too.” Emma grinned. “We should introduce River to Barry next time he visits.”

“Barry would scream.”

“Yea.” Emma chuckled. “But he’d come around. Trent’s already a fan of River.”

“Yea, well the last thing I need River to say out loud is ‘ _ Julliard _ ’ so he’s not around Trent much.” Alyssa smiled.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the three of them, Alyssa showing the Emma the tricks River had learned in the living room of the Greene house.

\---

“Do you think the longacre will let us bring birds in?” Emma stated, giving some bird seed to River before taking more picture frames out of a cardboard box.

“I don’t think even Barry Glickman himself could get River into a broadway theatre.” Alyssa rolled her eyes. “We’ll have to bootleg it for him.” 

“You think he likes New York?” Emma asked, deciding to play with her girlfriends bird is much more important than unpacking. Alyssa rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. 

“He needs to get used to it. He’s not friends with four broadway actors and PR manager like you are.” Alyssa smiled, walking over to rest her head on Emma’s “I think he likes you more than me, actually.” she whispered. But as she said that River made a noise that was the closest to crying Alyssa’s ever heard.

“No, he doesn’t. I don’t even think he likes that implication, babe.” Emma laughed, giving Alyssa a quick kiss.

“Oh, you can speak bird now?” Alyssa rolled her eyes. 

“Must’ve picked it up from you.”

“We should put on Unruly Heart.” Alyssa said, taking her phone out. Despite her suggestion, Alyssa actually put on Dance With You. “This one’s my favorite. Riv likes it too.” Alyssa smiled. She pulled Emma away from the counter and assumed slow-dancing position with her. “Sing with me!” Alyssa chuckled, swaying around the kitchen of their new apartment with her girlfriend.

“ _ Don’t wanna blaze a trail, I don’t wanna be a symbol or a cautionary tale. I don’t want to be a scapegoat for people to oppose you, what I want is simple, as far as wanting goes. _ ” Alyssa began, spinning Emma.

“ _ I just wanna dance with you,  _

_ let the whole world melt away and dance with you,  _

_ who cares what other people say? _

_ And when we’re through,  _

_ no one can convince us we were wrong,  _

_ all it takes is you and me, _ ” Alyssa leaned in close, hooking a hand under Emma’s legs and dipping her, inches away from her face.

“ _ And a song.” _

Then River squawked. Loud, and Alyssa lost grip. Emma fell to the kitchen floor with an unflattering  _ thud.  _ “Oh my god, Emma, I’m so sorry.” Alyssa wheezed out through laughter.

“I think, sometimes, River hates me.” Emma mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her head. She squinted at River and then stood up. “As flustered as you dipping me made me,” Emma wiped at her cheek as if it'd make the blush go away for effect. “I’m gonna have to say that River ruined it.” she chuckled, wrapping her arms around Alyssa.

“River, why do you hate our amazing relationship?” Alyssa shook her head at her bird.

The bird didn’t respond- obviously- instead chirping along to the song that was still playing on Alyssa's phone. Alyssa smiled. “Let’s dance again, Emma.” She said.

“Like River won't interrupt this time.” Emma rolled her eyes, but stood up.

“River likes to dance too.” Alyssa nodded.

And so Emma and Alyssa danced again, around the kitchen of their new apartment, unpacked boxes around them. To the sound of a seven month old song, and Rivers chirping.

  
  



End file.
